1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guidance system for individual traffic in a road system having stationary guide beacons arranged at the roads, the guide beacons cyclically transmitting guidance information for reaching the destinations selectable from its location to all passing vehicles, whereby a specific destination is respectively selectable in the individual vehicles and the guidance information allocated to the selected destination can be selected from the totality of the guidance information transmitted by a guide beacon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for information transmission corresponding to such a guidance system is already known (German AS No. 19 51 992). In contrast to other known systems, this method has the advantage that only stationary transmission devices are required along the travel paths and only receiving devices are required in the vehicles. This method, however, has the disadvantage that it requires relatively complicated devices and procedures for the assignment of the destination selected in the vehicle to specific guidance information from the totality of the information transmitted. This is due to the fact that the destinations are selected according to an absolute coding and that the guidance information belonging to each destination must likewise be transmitted in this absolute coding. If, in the destination guidance system, one wishes to provide a very precise destination indication, then separate information must be respectively transmitted given this absolute coding for a corresponding number of destinations.